Bailarina de Vidro
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: ."Só mais uma vez, é tudo o que eu preciso".


_*Fic escrita para o XVII Mini-Challenge da Sessão T/G do Fórum 6Vassouras; ficando em 2ºLugar. Também foi escrita para o Projeto Pandora, na mesma sessão._

.

**

* * *

Bailarina de vidro

* * *

**

_"Só mais uma vez, é tudo o que eu preciso"_, murmurou para si mesma, sentando-se diante da penteadeira.

Debruçou-se no móvel, descansando a cabeça nos braços, e sorriu. Olhou para sua caixinha de música prateada e deu corda, girando a chave.

Uma, duas, três vezes...

Mordeu os lábios vermelhos enquanto escutava a melodia, observando que nela faltava a bailarina de vidro tão caricata. Suspirou, notando que não fazia tanta falta assim; a música era mais importante. Não era a mais bela que já tinha ouvido, mas era encantadora em sua toada cadenciada e ligeiramente sinistra.

"Eu te amo", ele disse.

E ela, ainda debruçada sob o móvel, sorriu. Ele tocou seus ombros com delicadeza e a tirou para dançar, girando-a duas vezes antes de segurá-la pela cintura e apertá-la contra seu corpo, guiando a coreografia em passos leves.

"Você faria isso por mim?", ele perguntou.

"O quê, Tom?"

"Liberte-me", pediu em um sussurro, encostando sua cabeça nos ombros dela.

"Como?"

"Só mais uma vez, é tudo o que eu preciso", ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Ginny sorriu, afastando-se dos braços dele.  
Girando e girando; roubando os passos da bailarina.  
Fazendo-os seus para encantar Tom.  
Desenterrando sentimentos do fundo de sua alma e embalando-os com música e dança.

"Ginny, você faria isso por mim?", perguntou. "Só mais uma vez, é tudo o que eu preciso", sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela retornasse aos seus braços.

E a dança continuou, mesmo que ela se sentisse longe enquanto estava ao lado dele;  
Como se perdida na imensidão do mar, isolada em um dia solitário e escuro;  
Desejando que ele lhe levasse embora para onde os dias fossem mais leves.

"Ginny?", ela escutou um chamado pelo seu nome, mas não era a voz dele.

"Tom, você ouviu isso?", ela perguntou, parando a dança e olhando ao seu redor.

"Não escuto nada além da música e da sua voz, Ginny. Vamos, só mais uma vez..."

"Ginny?"

"Harry?", ela perguntou a si mesma em voz alta. A expressão de Tom se modificou instantaneamente.

"Não".

"Harry..."

"Só mais uma vez, Ginny. Entregue-se! Entregue-se ao meu toque, entregue a sua mente, só mais uma vez", insistiu.

Seus olhos já não eram tão encantadores, os passos estavam desfeitos, a música era horrenda e maltratava os seus ouvidos. Ela se afastou e ele tentou mantê-la ao seu lado, segurando-a pelo laço do vestido que se desfez quando ela girou mais uma vez.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou.

Mas Ginny não sorriu.

Agora havia uma bailarina, deslizando sobre a caixinha;  
Seu peito apertou;  
Aquele pedaço de vidro não deveria estar ali.

Aproximou-se da caixa e segurou a boneca em suas mãos.

"Ginny!", ela ouviu Tom chamar e se virou para encará-lo. "Sonhe sempre comigo", murmurou.

Ginny ouviu o silêncio. A música parou.

"Você não ama, Tom".

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. E deixou que a bailarina deslizasse sob os seus dedos, espatifando-se no chão em centenas de pedacinhos.

Abriu os olhos assustada e olhou à sua volta, procurando Tom. Não havia penteadeira e nem sinal do salão. Estava na sala da casa dos Black e pôde ver Harry, seus irmãos, Sirius e Hermione caindo sonolentos ao som de uma caixinha de música enquanto limpavam e jogavam objetos fora.

Ginny se adiantou e fechou a caixa de música, fazendo com que todos despertassem no mesmo instante. Ela sorriu, ao perceber que nem mesmo os sonhos com ele a afetavam mais como antes.

Não haveria _"só mais uma vez"_ nunca mais.

* * *

.

**N/A.:** Só para relembrar da cena para quem não lembra. No quinto livro, enquanto estão limpando uma das salas na casa dos Black, eles encontram uma caixinha musical e quando abrem ela todos começam a ficar fracos e sonolentos e quem fecha a caixinha acordando todos é Ginny. Então escrevi um "pesadelo" dela antes de despertar e fechar a caixa. Harry não fala que sonhou com nada quando estava sob influencia da magia da caixa, mas aí quem sabe o que se passou na cabeça de cada um? XD


End file.
